Boarding School
by justlittleoleme
Summary: New account with same story. When Dallas gets in trouble Ally takes the fall for him, resulting in her getting expelled! Her punishment: Boarding School. Now her life is completely changed, including the essentials: new friends, new school, and of course a new crush
1. Dallas Stone, Report to the Office

Okay, don't be mad at me guys. This is my old story on my old account, called royallynot. And I feel horrible letting it fade because a lot of people said they liked it.I'll even list their names:AmandaDaughterOfHades, cheyennedailit.I'lllly, AwesomeSauce325, Bearbear6, honeybaybehh1che, DoubleBubble249, and so much more! I hope you still love me. :-)

And I just want to say I'm posting the three already written chapters first,and the fourth will be guys!

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Too be honest, I don't know if I should've expected this or not. I knew I needed to break up with Dallas sooner or later, but everytime I planned to his normal loveable self came back. So I gave in and thought he changed back but each time I was wrong.

This brings me to the present day problem. I was in Study Hall when I heard the overhead:

"Dallas Stone please report to the main office," our secretary's voice came through.

"What now?" I sighed; this hasn't been the first time I heard him going to the office. During Study Hall you are allowed to roam the school but of course there are restrictions. I needed to return a library book where the library just happened to be right next to the office. So as I turned the corner I saw Dallas walking towards the office. He stopped and walked towards me.

"Hey Dawson," he smiled and gave me a small kiss on the lips. I gave a small smile but I was focused on what trouble he got into again.

"What did you do this time?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Aw c'mon, I don't get in that much trouble," he smiles but I'm still not fully convinced.

"Well you should go, I bet Mr. Williams is waiting," I get cut off by someone behind us.

"Yes, Mr. Williams is," Mr. Williams walks through us. "Mr. Stone please come with me, and Ms. Dawson?"

"Yes," I put on my best sympathetic smile.

"You best be on your way," they walked away but Dallas managed to wink at me when Mr. Williams wasn't looking. I rolled my eyes and continued the short distance to the library. I put my book in the slot outside the door and started back the way I came. But I stopped when I heard yelling.

It was muffled but it was definitely Mr. Williams. Out of curiosity and I walked back to the office. I didn't see the secretary so I walked to the door by the office. I leaned against the door to hear better.

"Dallas, your backpack was found in my office! Of course it was you!" Mr. Williams yelled.

"I have never seen that bag in my life!" Dallas yelled back. I rolled my eyes and leaned in a bit more…but then I noticed the door was unlocked. The door flung open and I landed on the floor.

"Ms. Dawson?" Mr. Williams asked confused.

"Ally?" Dallas helped me up. Then I saw the room. It was covered with One Direction posters! I started laughing but I stopped when I saw the glare from Mr. Williams.

"I was out….and….library, um….I like your carpet?" I mumble hoping someone will buy it. But who would buy it?

"I don't care," Mr. Williams put a hand on his forehead. "But because you're here, was Dallas with you last night any chance?"

"Um…what is this about?" I ask. Dallas called off our study date last night.

"Someone came here at around 8-ish and did this to my office!" he said sadly. I cracked up a bit more but again I stopped it.

"Well…," I was about to tell him Dallas wasn't here when I saw his eyes.

"Why are you asking Ally?" Dallas asked but got cut off by Mr. Williams.

"You are silent young man," he said sternly to him. "This right here could ruin your baseball career."

"What?! But I need to get in college! The only way I can is with a baseball scholarship!" he whined. I knew Dallas really needed to make it into college. He was hoping for a baseball scholarship because his family couldn't afford college for him. I sighed and knew what I had to do.

"Mr. Williams, I did this," I say. He turns toward me shocked.

"Oh Ally," he looks at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Williams," I say. I don't even look at Dallas.

"If you're responsible for this, then I guess you're responsible for my broken computer," he pointed to the garbage and I saw his laptop cut in half. I thought this was only his room?!

"I…," he cut me off.

"Ally Dawson, I'm sorry but you are expelled."

* * *

Dear Beloved Songbook,

I couldn't believe it; I thought maybe because I never got a detention before and my grades they would let me off easy. But I guess the computer held all the codes to the grading system...

My parents were furious but so shocked at the same time; I never got in trouble or anything like this before so they had no idea what my punishment would be. But I guess they found out something. The worst possible something: boarding school! I don't want to go to another school! I was starting to actually like this one! But now I have to go to another school and have to be that small little shy girl again. I have never felt more horrible in my life.

Dallas called me the other day and seemed so thankful for me. But I haven't talked to him since that call. He does realize I'm leaving, right? Does that mean we're going long distance?

Wish me luck out there. I'm gonna need it...

Sincerely,

Ally

I put my songbook into my bag and packed up my last suitcase. I was bringing two because I had no idea how long I was going to stay in this place. While I live in Miami, Florida the boarding school is across the country somewhere in California. I never have been in California before. Actually the only state I ever been in is Florida, but I once went to Scotland? It was only a short trip though.

"C'mon Ally! We have to get you to the airport!" my dad yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I slung my bag on my shoulder and carried the suitcase down the stairs. The other suitcase is already in the car. Once I get down the stairs my dad grabs my suitcase.

"Ready?" he gives a smile.

"Yeah," I sigh. "I'm really sorry about this dad."

"Just promise me you'll call every Sunday, and of course any other time you want," he hugs me and I hug back.

"I promise," I smile and we get into the car. Once we start driving my parents start talking while I just lean back into my seat.

This sure is going to be one long plane ride….


	2. No More Shy Girl

I hoped you guys liked the first chapter! And because this is my first Austin and Ally fanfic I don't mind suggestions on how to make this so much better. Here goes nothing….

Oh and you should know there shall be some Auslly but I'm going to add a lot more drama until we actually get some major Auslly. So stay tuned….

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

The plane ride was tiring and I think I was asleep through most of it. I was even surprised I got any sleep with the lady behind me talking about her nine cats. I soon woke up and saw everyone was leaving. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and walked out of the plane and into the airport. I was still yawning the whole way to get my suitcases.

Once I got everything I had a taxi reserved from the school. I saw my name on a piece of cardboard and an older man holding it.

"Hi," I shake his hand. "I'm Ally Dawson."

"Hello Ms. Dawson," he gave a wrinkly smile. "I'm Mr. Jackson. But you can call me Frank."

"Nice to meet you Frank," we started to walk out of the airport.

"And of course as tradition here," he smiled at me as we got into the taxi. "Welcome to Los Angeles."

"Whoa, wait?" I shift in the car seat. "The boarding school is in Los Angeles?"

"You didn't notice the flight was for Los Angeles?" he asks me. I think for a moment and realize I actually didn't even think about the city I was going to.

"Actually, no," I lean back in the seat.

"Well actually the boarding school is in Burbank," he continued. "It's around a fifteen minute drive to Los Angeles."

"Awesome," I bit my lip. I think of all the people in Los Angeles that can get me noticed. Or ruin me….

"You must be very wealthy my dear," Frank says as we turn a corner.

"Why?" I ask leaning forward.

"This boarding school you're going to is one of the most expensive schools in California," he says.

"I don't even know the name of it…," I sigh.

"It's called Greene Academy," he said.

"That would be funny if it was actually green," I laugh but I realize it isn't really funny. "'Cause of the name, Greene Academy, and the color…yeah…."

"Usually there are a lot of people from Los Angeles who send their kids there," Frank goes on a narrower path with barely any cars.

"Like who?" I ask curious.

"Well, usually the big stars send their kids to schools faraway like Alaska," Frank said as we began driving more uphill. "But some producers, and sometimes stars, send their kids here."

"Cool," I smile.

"But most of these kids got expelled from other schools and come here," he sighed.

"Yeah…," I say uneasily.

"Well, do you see the Academy yet?" he asks keeping his eyes on the road. I move the other side of the car.

"There's so many trees," I try to look around.

"Yeah, it's always private here," he says.

"Wait! I see it!" I say once we open up to a pond. There's three buildings; one in the front and the others on either side of it. There are a lot of sidewalks and I can see some people walking. But my favorite part was all the gardens and statues. "Wow."

"Nice, huh?" he smiles and turns one more time and the Academy is straight ahead. Soon we're right next to the Academy and I notice a man running up to us. The taxi stops and I get out.

"Hi, you must be Ms. Dawson?" the man shakes my hand.

"Yes, I am," I shake his hand back and Frank helps me get my suitcases. Once I got them he gets back in his taxi. "Bye Frank! Oh, wait! I forgot to pay you!" I quickly pay him and give him a $5 tip for being so nice.

"Farewell Ms. Dawson," he waves and the taxi's gone.

"I hope you had a good flight," he leads me to the front building and we walk in. "Today's Friday and winter break here will be ending very shortly. School will start on Monday for you."

"There's no snow or anything?" I ask.

"With this climate?" he sighs. "Here is your class schedule and information, and here is your dorm key. I'm sure your roommate can explain everything to you."

"Thank you," I smile and start walking down the hallway. The halls are dark and mysterious and it gives me the creeps immediately. So now I'm basically running, hauling my suitcases up the stairs, and finally make it to the fourth level. But I basically collapse right then.

"God," I pant. "They need an elevator…." I walk down the halls (more like crawl) until I found the room labeled E18. I put the key in and twist it and the door opens.

"Hi," a Mexican girl says to me. "I'm Trish."

"Ally…Dawson…," I pant.

"Um….need some help there?" she grabs my large suitcase and places it on the empty bed. I place my other one right next to it and throw my bag on my pillow.

"Thanks," I smile.

"So I guess you need to know the rules here?" she asks. I nod. "Okay, on school days curfew is 9:30, but on weekends it's midnight. But barely anyone goes to bed at midnight. No leaving the school on weekdays, but the weekend you can leave."

"Is that all?" I ask.

"There's actually a bunch more but I forgot," she sighs and sits down on her bed. "Lunchroom is always open on weekends. Breakfast is served at 6:00, lunch is served at noon, and dinner is 7:00 on weekdays."

"Breakfast is served at 6 in the morning?" I moan.

"I know right!" she groans. "Did you get your uniform yet?"

"My uniform?" I ask.

"Just get it tomorrow, but beware the whole thing is ugly," she rolls her eyes.

"How so?" I ask curious at what I'm wearing for the rest of the year.

"Red plaid skirt, high knee socks, these ugly black dinosaur shoes," she continues. "A long sleeve white button up shirt and a red blazer."

"It couldn't be that bad…," I sigh. She opens her closet and brings it out. It is ugly. "Okay, it could be that bad."

"I get in so much trouble if I try to shorten the socks," she says. "But at least I don't try to make it look sleazy."

"Girls try to make it look sleazy?" I ask.

"Cassidy Davis, the worst girl you will ever meet, started the style," she said.

"Okay," I feel dizzy with all this information.

"Oh yeah I forgot, each person has to wear a tie with the uniform but you can pick it out," Trish says.

"I don't own any ties," I instantly get worried.

"Well, I doubt you want to use my cheetah print one…," she bites her lip. "I can just take you shopping tomorrow."

"Great," I smile that I think I made a new friend.

"Hey so later I'm going to the movies with a couple of friends, wanna come?" she asks.

"Um…," I start to think. C'mon Ally, it's time to not be that shy girl anymore! "Sure."

"Great, the guys will pick us up at 8," she says before opening to door to leave.

"Wait, what guys?" I ask. I only thought it was a couple of girls.

"You know you get worried a lot," she closes the door and sits by me. "My friend Janice is trying to go out with my other sorta friend Dez, so they're coming. And then Dez's friends are coming so there's gonna be a bunch of guys. And Cassidy's coming because Austin's coming. Oh and you're coming too."

"What?" I start to get really worried.

"There's nothing to be worried about Ally, I'll be with you the whole entire time," she says and takes out her phone. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah," I get it out of my bag and hand it to her.

"Alright….," she fumbles with it for a moment. "Now you have my contact in there so if anything goes wrong, just text me."

"Great," I smile and look at her contact name. "Just Trish, nice name."

"Of course it is!" she laughed. I ended up laughing too.

"What should I wear?" I ask.

"Well I'm just wearing a pair of pink jeans, my purple flats, a white tee, and then a black blazer," she said showing me the outfit hanging from her closet. "Nothing too formal."

"Great," I smile and then she leaves. That's right Ally, no more shy girl…no more shy girl….

* * *

It was around 7:45 and I finally picked out a good outfit to wear! I wore a pair of dark brown wedges, a pair of skinny jeans, a striped white and pink top, and a dark brown leather jacket.

"Nice outfit," Trish smiled at me as she straightened her hair. I smiled glad I found a good outfit.

"Thanks," I applied some lip-gloss to my lips and took a look in the mirror one more time.

"Ally does my hair look okay?" Trish whined looking at her hair.

"Yeah, it looks fine," I say looking at it.

"Okay…," she got up and she looked great.

"I love your outfit!" I smiled.

"Aw, thanks," she smiled. Soon there was knocking at the door.

"Are you decent Trish?" a guy said.

"Yeah, yeah," Trish said annoyed and opened the door. A girl and a guy were there.

"Hey Trish!" the girl smiled at her. I assumed that was Janice because Trish didn't seem mean to her like she said with Cassidy.

"Hey Janice, Dez…," she rolled her eyes. "I'd like you to introduce you guys to Ally."

"Hi," I smile.

"Hi, I'm Dez," he smiles at me. He seemed nice; I wonder why Trish seemed mean to him….

"And I'm Janice," she smiled at me. "You wanna come? We're going to the movies?"

"Actually I already invited her if that's alright," Trish said as we walked out to the hallway.

"As long as she doesn't mind seeing Aliens vs. Zombies vs. Werewolves 4?" Dez looked at me.

"Sounds fine?" I shrugged; I never heard of the movie before actually.

"Great!" Dez smiles.

"Where's Austin and everyone?" Trish asks.

"They're outside in the front," Janice says. "We had to call two taxis because there are so much people."

"Then we better hurry then!" Dez says as everyone starts running. I sigh but follow after them. Soon we're downstairs and I'm panting…again.

"Hey guys!" a blonde guy says walking towards us. "Who's this?"

"I….," I got nervous fast.

"This is Ally, she's my new roommate," Trish introduced me to another set of people coming near us.

"Hi, I'm Austin," he smiled at me. He was cute but Trish said Cassidy was with him so I didn't really bother.

"Cassidy," a girl holding onto Austin's shoulder said to me.

"I'm Joey," a brunette said to me. "And this is my girlfriend Talia."

"Hey," she smiled nicely and stood by me. "I love your shoes."

"Oh, thanks," I smiled. She seemed nice.

"Alright this introducing thing is taking way too long," Trish sighed. "Okay that's Drake and his girlfriend Carol, then Thomas and Travis."

"Hey," Carol smiled.

"Hi," Drake gave a small smile.

"Hey," Travis smiled at me.

"What's up?" Thomas shrugged.

"Alright you can all chatter later," Trish said annoyed. "The taxis are here." That's when I lost Trish because of all the people running around. Soon I just ran to the nearest taxi and got in. I sat between Dez and Austin. Trish, Janice, and Cassidy sat across from us.

"Move Ally," Cassidy said.

"What?" I was confused.

"Cassidy it's fine," Austin said to her.

"Um…," I was still confused.

"Fine," Cassidy groaned and sat next to Trish.

"Um…?" I still was confused.

"Cassidy just wanted to sit next to Austin," Dez whispered to me.

"Oh," I understand. "Do you want me to move?"

"Yes!" Cassidy rolls her eyes.

"Put your seatbelts on!" the driver yells to us. Cassidy moans and sits down again. Soon we're driving down through the trees again.

"I can't wait to see this movie!" Dez smiled.

"Me either…," they start talking when my phone vibrates. I take it out of my pocket and lean back so no one would see.

You wanna see a movie tonight?

~Dallas

I sigh and text him back.

You do realize I'm about a thousand miles away?

*Ally*

I'm about to put my phone back in my pocket when I feel it vibrate again.

Help me chica! S.O.S. Ms. Queen Bee is torturing me!

-Just Trish-

I choke down a laugh when I see her face.

Sorry. :( I don't know what to do?

*Ally*

WELL DO SOMETHING!

-Just Trish-

I sighed and put my phone away. But once it was in my pocket I got another message.

Yeah, I know. Sorry bout that Dawson. I gtg do some homework anyway. Luv ya ;)

I looked at that text for a minute because I wasn't really sure what the last part meant. But before I could think any longer Trish texted back.

Are you gonna do something?

-Just Trish-

Still thinking about it

*Ally*

THINK HARDER

-Just Trish-

Fine. I'll see what I can do

*Ally*

I put my phone back once for all noticing that I accidentally turned my vibrate off. I was going to turn it back on when Trish kicked my leg. So I put my phone away hoping I'll remember to turn on the vibrate later and thought of something I could do.

"Cassidy, I could switch with you at the next stop-sign?" I ask.

"Oh no, no switching seats!" the taxi driver yells.

"I don't care anymore," she rolls her eyes.

"So what about you Ally?" Dez asks me.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Are pancakes better with syrup or not?" Dez asks.

"I say they're better with syrup!" Austin whines.

"No, pancakes are the best the original way!" Dez whines.

"Um…I never had a pancake before?" I shrug. They both gasp.

"You poor innocent child," Dez pats my head.

"So you're saying you never had a pancake before? Never?" Austin looks me straight in the eye.

"Um…sorry?" I shrug uneasily.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cassidy asks.

"She never had a pancake before!" Dez points at me. I turn uncomfortable quickly.

"So?" Cassidy raises her eyebrows.

"So?" Austin mocks her. "This is not a 'so' moment, this is tragic!"

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Dez shakes his head at me.

"My parents never bought pancakes…?" I give a nervous smile.

"You poor child…," Dez says as Austin and him side-hug me.

"Um okay," I say as the weird side-hug ends.

"We're here," Trish says as we open the door. We walk out and Austin pays the driver.

"What took you guys so long?" Talia asked once we got in the lobby.

"Too hungry to answer questions…," Austin moaned as we got our tickets and then stood in line at the concessions.

"Yeah, you should know Austin is pretty much hungry every hour of the day," Travis said to me and the line moved up.

"I think Dez is too," I say.

"So where are you from?" Travis asked me.

"Miami, Florida," I say surprised I'm not being so shy.

"I'm from Sacramento," he nodded. "Are you a sophomore too?"

"Yeah I'm starting after break," I said once we reached the front.

"How may I help you?" a guy with a face covered in acne said to us.

"Um…," I look at the sign above. "A medium Pepsi, and…small popcorn please? No butter also."

"I'll pay for hers and mine," Travis said to him. "Large cherry coke and a medium popcorn with no butter."

"You really don't have to pay…," my babbling was cut off by him.

"Technically you're our guest," he paid the man and he went over to talk to Dez while Trish and Talia ran to me.

"So…what's going on with you and Travis?" Trish raises her eyebrows.

"All he did was buy me popcorn?" They both gasp.

"He bought you popcorn?!" Talia grabbed my arm. "He is so flirting with you!"

"Really?" I ask not sure to smile. I asked Dallas out so he never really flirted with me before we were together.

"Yes! He is!" Trish says as we go into the theater.

"Well…," my shyness came over me.

"You guys will be perfect together!" Talia smiled.

"Guys, the movie is gonna start," I whispered/yelled.

"Fine, but you're not off the hook on this one," Talia warned me. I sat down next to Trish. But then Travis sat on the other side of me. So I guess I was kinda excited. But then I got really confused what happened next.

Dez sat on the other side of Trish and she got up and asked if Travis and Trish could switch seats. So then Trish sat were Travis sat but Austin took Travis's new seat and then Trish yelled at Dez and then a bunch of stuff happened. Soon I was sitting next to Dez with Austin on the other side of me like how we sat in the taxi.

Once the movie started I kinda liked it but it was really gory so I kept on turning away.

"Don't you love this movie?" Austin asked me.

"It's a bit gory," I moan trying not to barf.

"It gets gorier," he smiles and I turn back to the screen. Then I turn back moments later.

"Just eat some popcorn or something," Dez said to me noticing how scared I was getting.

"I gave my popcorn to you remember?" I ask.

"Oh," Dez turned back towards the screen.

"Do you want mine?" Austin asks me.

"It's yours though," I say hearing horrible gory sounds come from the movie.

"Here just take it," he hands it to me and for just a moment our hands touch. But of course I have to ruin it when my phone rings.

* * *

Did you think it was a good chapter? Because I did. :) Okay Greene Academy isn't a real place, I have a bunch of OCs in this, and Aliens vs. Zombies vs. Werewolves is not a real movie. And I think you can figure out the stuff that I own and don't own if I forgot any.

And there's not going to be any real Ally and Travis romance guys! Just adding some drama in there, don't worry!

Sincerely,

Justlittleoleme

P.S. I usually do a little question thing at the end of the chapter called "Question of the Chapter!" So look down for this one!

Question of the Chapter: What is your biggest dream?

I'll tell you my answer next chapter. LOVE YOU GUYS BTW!

Sincerely,

Royallynot


	3. Maybe

Ally's P.O.V.

"Sorry," I freak out and grab my phone quickly. I just answer it not even thinking about looking at who's calling.

"Ally?" my dad's same confused voice says.

"Dad, not now," I spit out the words and try to wave away the people that are staring.

"Hang up," Austin whispers loudly.

"Who is that? Ally, is that a boy?" my dad's voice turns from confused to deadly curious.

"No…of course not," I laugh it away.

"It sounded like a boy…," my dad says.

"Well it wasn't, I have to go now…," I say quickly.

"But…," my dad starts but I cut him off.

"Bye!" I end the call and put it back in my pocket. The people turn back to the screen and I take a deep breath.

"Sorry if I got you in trouble," Austin bites his lip.

"It's fine," I sigh. "I hope…." I mumble the last part.

"What was that?" he asks.

"Nothing," I shrug it off. That's going to be hard explaining this to my dad….

* * *

Soon the movie is over and everyone is talking about it except me. I feel bad because I basically made a fool out of myself.

"So are we going back now?" Trish asks.

"I don't know," Travis shrugs and smiles at me. I ignore it; not in a real happy mood right now.

"Let's just get out of this place," Cassidy flips her hair. "My hair is going to get frizzy soon."

"Ice cream?" Austin asks.

"Gross," Cassidy rolls her eyes.

"We get some food or something?" Thomas asks.

"Like any of you have enough money?" Cassidy rolls her eyes…again.

"Someone just call a cab then…," Drake mocks her voice.

"It's only 10:25," Trish says looking at her phone. "We don't have curfew until midnight. So let's do something until like 11:30 and then make it back in time? Okay?"

"We could go bowling…?" I ask quietly. Everyone looks at me and my shyness overflows me. "Or…something…."

"Actually," Austin says on my left. "I don't mind going bowling?"

"Yeah, sounds fun," Talia smiles.

"But then we have to wear used shoes?!" Cassidy says.

"Next time bring socks," Travis smirks as we walk off.

"Thanks," I say to Austin.

"Don't mention it," he smiles at me and runs up to Drake.

"Alright," Talia comes up to my right.

"Alright what?" I ask.

"You have two boys flirting with you and you're not excited?" Trish raised her eyebrows.

"Two guys?" I get nervous.

"Travis is definitely giving you flirty glances every now and then, and now Austin is basically asking you to marry him?!" Talia looks at me with excited eyes.

"What? Marry…? Look guys, nothing is going on with me and them," I walk ahead but they follow.

"Nothing…?" Talia smirks.

"Austin definitely has something going on with Cassidy, and I'm not really into Travis," I say.

"But if Austin was free, would you give in?" Trish and Talia both have smirking faces on.

"And on top of that, I have a boyfriend," I emphasized have.

"Aw. I wanted a love triangle. Now it's a love square," Talia pouted. "There's nothing fun about a love square…."

"You can cry about that later," Trish says annoyed.

"You coming girls?" Drake yells from way ahead. I didn't even notice how far behind we gotten.

"Coming!" we jog up to the front laughing because I tripped three times. Once we get inside I change into bowling shoes and go to the lanes we got. We got two of them with six people in each lane.

"Ally, over here!"

Austin's P.O.V.

This wasn't going to end well.

"Ally, over here!" Travis yelled to her. She nodded shyly and walked over. Travis is a friend of mine but this is about the third girl he's tried to date this week. And Ally seemed nice and everyone likes her; well Cassidy barely likes anyone. But I think everyone else likes her. I just hope Travis won't brainwash here like he did with basically every other girl he dated.

"Aw, I should've brought my bowling pants! Man…," Dez whines.

"You have bowling pants?" I ask.

"I have pants for everything! Hiking, Christmas Caroling, Ping Pong…," I dazed out his conversation because it was my turn. I got a strike on my first time and everyone was clapping and stuff. I felt happy and Cassidy gave me a kiss on the cheek.

But then I realized everytime I took my turn, she would kiss me on the cheek.

My cheek was numb soon so I told Dez to take my turn while I went to get some food. Travis and Ally were in front of me so I decided to say hi.

"Hey guys!" I smile.

"Oh hey Austin," Travis smiles but then starts ordering what he wants.

"Hey," Ally smiles.

"Did you call you dad back yet?" I bite my lip again. I feel horrible about freaking her dad out like that.

"I'm gonna when we get back to the Academy," she smiles.

"Hey Al, you want something?" Travis asks. Al? What's that all about?

"I'll pay this time," she says.

"You sure?" he pouts.

"Uh huh," she said rather quickly.

"Alright," he goes back to the bowling lanes.

"Um…can I get a cup of water?" she asks.

"You know that's free right?" I ask.

"Uh huh," she says in the same quick tempo.

"Alright, that is…free," the cashier lady says as she gets Ally her water.

"So you turned down Travis's invitation to pay, so you could get something free?" Dez says somewhere behind me. I shriek but it dies down.

"What the heck Dez? How long have you been standing there?" I pant some air out.

"According to my fancy new watch…," he looks at his watch. "2 years…? Aw, I got ripped off!"

"Where'd you get it?" Ally asks.

"From my uncle's garage sale," he moans. "He said it was authentic!"

"Here's your water Miss," the cashier lady gives the water to Ally.

"Thank you," Ally goes back to the lanes.

"And for you?" she starts twirling her hair weirdly and I get creeped out.

"Not hungry anymore…," I leave.

"Don't you want my number?" the cashier lady yells. I don't bother answering.

"Ugh, that bitch! Doesn't she understand I'm dating you!" Cassidy pouts.

"Technically…," I was about to say I never asked her out and she never asked me out but decided against it.

"Oh shut up," she moans. She's heard my technically speeches before. I leave to go see Dez and see him and Trish arguing again.

"You're so pathetic, you know that?" Trish moaned.

"Am I hearing another famous Trish and Dez argument?" I ask walking near them.

"Yes!" they both say at the same time.

"Do you they always argue?" Ally asks walking next to me.

"If you don't know already, you'll figure it out sooner or later," I sigh. "Anyway, you still didn't tell me what's with the whole water and Travis thing?"

"Yeah, why?" Dez stops arguing and comes closer.

"What is this about?" Trish asks. Dez tells her. "Oh, yeah I know already."

"I think she does?" Ally walks to take her turn bowling.

"You know?" I ask.

"So…are you gonna tell us?" Dez asks.

"Hm…maybe."

* * *

Oh good old-fashioned Trish, you never let us down! I know this is a bit short but I liked it. This is going to show how Austin and Ally really start to bond. ;)

Last chapter's question answer: I want someone to talk about me like I'm amazing, and to be remembered as being amazing

Question of the Chapter: Favorite sweet treat?

Sincerely,

Justlittleoleme

P.S. I would LOVE for you guys to give me suggestions or anything to help with this, since this is my first Austin and Ally fanfic! Comment or PM please!

*smile my loves*


	4. Under A Janitor's Cart

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews so far and all your feedback! I read every one of them and it just makes me so happy that people actually like what I write!

I just wanted to explain some things. First off, I WILL add Austin and Ally drama and cute flirts every now and then. Their relationship is the main part of the story. But I don't really like when stories just quickly make them go out and everything, they need some foundation first! So basically I'm trying to say their romantic relationship will increase as time goes on, but I'll still show romance from them in each chapter. I promise you won't be disappointed. :)

So here's my first new chapter as Justlittleoleme. It's so exciting, isn't it?! I can't wait for you guys to see what I have in stock for this story! Oh, and this reminds me, there will be Dez and Trish romance as well, as a side couple.

Well, that's all what I had to say, so...ENJOY!

* * *

Trish's P.O.V.

There was no way I was going to tell the guys, I mean c'mon, I'm not that dumb! And Ally's romance is not my business, although it's pretty awesome she has two guys, wait make that three, three guys who like her already! My crush hates me...

I pushed that thought away. I can worry about that guy later. Right now I'm up to go bowling. I get in my stance and let go of the ball. It rolls down and I get three pins down.

"I'm horrible at this," I laugh.

"Oh, you're fine! Did you see what I got? None!" Ally laughs. I smile. I'm so happy she's my roomate. Last year I had a girl who seemed to be allergic to everything and had a obsession with hair. Kinda weird at times, but she was nice. The part I hated about it though was she didn't like any things I did. Ally seems like she can fit in just fine.

"Okay, if I get a spare you buy me a soda," I look at her and smile.

"Deal," she smiles. I take my stance again, smirking to myself. Little did Ally know I am good at bowling, it's just I'm too lazy to make it perfect. But no laziness on this one, as I got into my stance I thought of what soda I wanted. Hm...Pepsi. I smiled again and I let go of the ball.

"Spare!" Austin yelled.

"You so did that on purpose," Ally laughed.

"Hey, I wanted a soda," I smile and we stride over to concessions stand.

"What can I get for you?" this time it was an older lady, who wore WAY too much blue eyeliner.

"What do you want?" Ally asks me.

"Pepsi," I say. Ally turns back to the blue eyeliner monster.

"1 Pepsi please," she says.

"$2.99," she says and hands me a Pepsi. Ally pays her and we turn back to the group, but I catch a glimspe of the clock on the wall. I turn back immediatly.

"What?!" I stare in awe at the clock.

"What's wrong?" Ally asks.

"Excuse me Ma'am, is that clock right?" I ask the lady at the concessions.

"Yep, it's 12:45," she said.

"WHAT?!" Ally and I say at the same time.

"What about curfew?" she says nervously.

"It's fine, we've snuck in a lot of time before," I reassure her. She gets worried a lot.

"Um...," she mumbles.

"Guys!" I went back to the group.

"What?" Janice asks.

"It's 12:45," I say and all their eyes go wide, and multiple "what"s are heard.

"Man, does time go fast," Thomas says.

"Yes! We can sneak in again!" Austin says excitedly and high fives Dez. To them, this is like a adventure. It is fun I guess, but sometimes we get so carried away we almost get caught. And Ally, well Ally looks like she's going to pass out.

"How?" she begins to blab but Talia cuts her off.

"Oh calm down, everyone gets freaked their first time," she says and some of the guys laugh because it sounds like a dirty joke. I scold at them.

"Let's go get some taxis people."

* * *

Dez's P.O.V.

I was sitting next to Janice and Trish on one side while Austin, Cassidy, and Ally sat on the other side. Ally was still freaking out.

"Are you sure?" she kept on asking. It was kinda getting funny now.

"Look, we've done this a bunch of times," Austin said.

"Stop here!" I yell to the taxi driver as the other taxi stops beside us. We get out and walk towards the bushes. Right now we're in front of the school's yard just out of view from anyone. Now here comes the hard part.

"There's some guards walking around, and teachers will roam the halls until 1 o'clock," Janice whispered. "We'll stay in the bushes until they stop over there, and then we'll run for the third building, where the gyms, clubs, and lunchrooms are."

"And?" Ally says still worried.

"From there on, you're silent and you make your way to the second building where classes are at. There's only a few janitors usually there so it won't be so hard to get through," Trish says as we move closer to the school following our bush line. "Then it comes the worst part, the first building. That place is where you run and sneak your way to your dorm."

"Okay...okay...," Ally says.

"Look it'll be fine," Travis smiles.

"I'll be with you the entire time, since you're my roommate and all," Trish smiles. We approach the end of the bush line. Janice clungs on to my shoulder.

The one thing about Janice is that we're together and all, but we never actually go on dates and everything. Like tonight we we're in a group, so not a date. And so I don't know if I should call my girlfriend or not. It's very confusing.

Austin and I run first. We sprint together and race to the gym building. I beat him and we laugh. Then we look around for any security guards and when we see none we give a thumbs up to the girls.

Janice sprints first, then Ally, then Trish. Janice smiles at me and stands by me. See! Is this friendly or girlfriendly? Ally's face is pale but she gives us a small smile. A few moments later and everyone is over. We open the back door and all of us walk in. I check for anyone and we continue through the gyms.

Soon we're in the second building. Ally seems to be having some fun now. And I'm happy because I snuck some popcorn in my pockets and can't wait to eat them. Austin snuck all his candy he bought so I know I'll be having a junk food feast when we get into our dorm. I wonder if we have some leftover pancakes from last week still?

"Okay, this is the hard part," Austin says to Ally as we make into the first building. We already see guys with flashlights walking around. "Don't get caught, and Trish stay with her."

"Here's goes nothing."

Ally's P.O.V.

I feel like I'm going to explode. We all go in groups of two and split up in different directions. I'm with Trish, thankfully, and we walk up the stairs slowly. She peaks her head up the railing and quickly puts it back down. I wonder why and then I hear...

"Who was that?" someone yells.

'OMG WHY OH WHY GOD WHAT DID I DO WRONG AHHHH' my mind yells. We run down the stairs and hear his footsteps behind us.

"Show yourself!" his voice sounds closer.

"Run!" Trish whispers and we run down the stairs to a lower hallway. It's dark and I get so scared. I continue to sprint though and Trish pulls me into another hallway. We see a janitor ahead and I turn to go back but Trish continues towards her.

"Trish!" I yell but whisper the end so it sounds like "Tri!" The janitor waves and I look at her confused. Then she opens a closet door and Trish runs inside. I avoid asking why and just follow her. The door closes and Trish turns on a light.

"Trish! What the...?" she gives me "shh" symbol urgently and I see why because I hear running footsteps nearby. I try on focusing on something else. Then I notice the closet.

It's like a cute cleaning closet. The cleaning supplies have cute covers and there's a purple couch in the corner. Trish sits down in it and I slowly move towards her. Now sitting down I see there's a television too! Whoa...this must be one expensive school if the janitor room is even decked out.

"Nope, didn't see anyone," the janitor said. The man mumbles and then walks away. The door opens a few moments later.

"Ally, meet my Aunt Jo," she says. Oh, that makes a bit more sense.

"Nice to meet you Ally," she smiles at me. She has long wavy hair and is really pretty. "Now Trish, what did you do this time?"

"We lost track of time, and the guy was chasing us and yeah," she says reclining in the couch a bit more.

"I like your closet?" I say and see how dumb that sounds.

"Thanks," Jo laughs. "I tried to make it livable, because my house flooded."

"Aw, I'm so sorry," I say.

"No it's fine now, it's just Trish made me keep the decor like this," she said.

"Oh, that's kinda cool," I smile.

"I call it 'The Trish Cave'," Trish says and I laugh.

"Very original," I say.

"I come in here at times like this, or whenever," Trish says. "It's pretty comfortable, besides the toilet paper."

"Alright you two, the coast is clear so you better be on your way," Jo says.

"Well actually," Trish smirks at me. Oh no. "I kinda needed a favor."

* * *

"This is your worse idea," I say to her feeling a bit claustrophobic. Trish's 'idea' was to go under the janitor cart and be escorted to our dorm.

"You really think we could've gotten to our room alone?" she bangs her head. "Ow."

"Alright, you're here," Jo says to us. We climb out of the cart and waves goodbye as she turns the corner.

"Your aunt is pretty cool," I say.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome," Trish smiles and opens the door.

"There you two are!" Talia says to us.

"I gave her a key," Trish says. I shrug, Talia doesn't seem like a robber to me so I put it aside. She seemed nice and I think she likes me.

"Hey," I smile.

"Where were you guys?" she asks. She in a blue robe and pink pajama pants.

"Took a little detour," Trish smirks at me and I roll my eyes but can't resist to smile a little too.

"So...how's your love square going?" Talia moves to sit by me on my bed as I take my shoes off.

"Okay, there's no love square," I say.

"Okay, but there is a love triangle!" she says.

"What?" I say confused.

"So what if you don't like Travis, he's a jerk anyway. But what about your boyfriend and Austin?" she asks.

"Guys, Austin and I both already have girl/boyfriends!" I say.

Talia asks."What if you didn't?"

"Um," I say.

"Talia you better get to bed, I'm so tired," Trish said. And in the next few minutes Talia was gone and the lights were off. Trish changed into her pajamas and went to sleep in seconds.

I didn't bother changing and laid down on my back. I closed my eyes and began to dream, but one question kept plaguing my mind.

"What if you didn't?"

* * *

OOOOH! I told you I'd add some drama. Hehe! I still would love any ideas or anything so please comment!

Last question's answer: Snickerdoodles definitely! (a type of cookie that's sugary and tastes like clouds) {Or at least I hope that's what clouds taste like}

Question of the Chapter: Favorite word?

Sincerely,

Justlittleoleme


	5. I Definitely Need To Work On My Strut

Hey loves! I can't believe how many people like this story haha! You guys make me so outragously happy, especially with all the awesome feedback and everything! Thank you guys so much! And just to show you how much I appreciate this, SHOUTOUTS!

I luv mango: Thank you for your support and feedback! And I thought the closet seemed cool, or at least it seemed like something Trish's family would do haha!

Jamesmaslow4evz: Haha I don't get a lot of time to watch TV, so I didn't realize it was on Big Time Rush. But yeah, I just love snickerdoodles! My friend's mom make has this awesome, and I mean, beyond crazy cool recipe! And thank you for answering (haha sorta) my question!

XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX: Aw thanks! I loved reading your review! And I bet you have a bunch of awesome suggestions!

Bffs are always forever: Well your wish is granted, here is your new chapter! And thank you for your sweet comment!

Okay here's the new chapter! And I'll give shoutouts every five chapters so the next one will be Chapter 10!

* * *

Trish's P.O.V.

Sleep was the one job I actually enjoyed to do. It was easy and no work had to be done physically. Just perfect.

But I guess I should've told Ally that when I can, I do. And today meant sleeping to noon.

"Ahhh," I yawned opening my eyes. I sat up and looked around. Ally was cleaning. Everything. And I mean everything. The room looked spotless!

The dorms here are pretty nice, being a expensive school and all. Kinda like a nice hotel room, well a really nice one. You open the door and there's a bathroom on the right, with a shower, bathtub, toilet, and two sinks (my santuary). Then you go in the room which is two beds on either sides of the wall, and there's a small living room area in the corner with a couch and television (most channels are restricted though). Then a small kitchen type thing in the corner with a oven, microwave, small fridge, and just counter space. It's not used a lot because we get fed in the lunchroom, but yet we just HAVE to have a kitchen.

I am NOT a cleaning person. But everything looked so amazing, the floors made me see my reflection for crying out loud!

"Morning," Ally smiled at me. She was wearing a yellow sundress with an apron that said "Green Academy". They gave us an apron?

"Hey," I say. "You actually cleaned?"

"I couldn't sleep very well, so around 5 I just got up," she said. "I made muffins! Want some?" She led me to our small kitchen and handed me one.

"Oh my god! I love you!" I hug her and take a bite out of my muffin. Yum! Okay, she is DEFINITELY my favorite roommate!

"It's just a thank you for being so nice," she said taking off her apron. Her hair was straightened and it went down to a little beyond her shoulder.

"Anytime you wanna make muffins, just go on ahead," I say taking another. Man, what is her recipe? "I'll go get dressed."

I walked over to the closet and got out a pair of dark blue jeans, pink flats, and a black t-shirt with blue stripes. I straightened my hair too and did my makeup. I smile in the mirror once I'm done and go out to Ally. She puts on a pair of blue wedges and we head out the door

"Hey guys!" Talia's room is right beside us and she usually goes shopping with me every Sunday.

"Hey," I smile. "So I already called a cab, so let's hurry!" We ran down the stairs laughing because again Ally tripped. Running in wedges is not her forte. Soon we reached the bottom of the stairs and walked outside getting some glances by the staff.

"Shopping Time!"

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

Shopping is exhausting. I already got my uniform, which WAS ugly and my ties. Now we were just shopping for swimsuits. I was looking at the one-pieces because my Dad would probably kill me if I wore a bikini.

"Why are you looking at the one-pieces?" Talia asks.

"Yeah, you can pull off a bikini," Trish says. Oh no. Peer pressure.

"My dad doesn't allow me to wear them," I say nervously.

"C'mon, your dad isn't even here! Perfect chance!" Talia tugged her shoulder.

"Um, but...," I was pulled over to the bikini section. "Are you sure?"

"Just try one on at least," Trish said.

"I guess I could at least try," I say. I pick out a dark blue strapless one that has this starry pattern on it.

"Go try it on!" they push me into the nearest changing room and I sigh. Stupid peer pressure. I change out of my clothes and into the bikini. I look in the mirror and hug myself. I'm so...bare.

I was about to exit the room and show them when I heard talking. I moved a little closer to the door to hear better.

"Why are we in the swimsuit section? someone says. It sounds like Austin.

"We're waiting for Ally," Trish says. Oh no, oh no...

"Well I'm looking at the bikinis," it sounds like Cassidy and hearing her heels bounce I bet it's her.

"Bikinis are weird," yep, that's Dez.

"And adorable!" okay that's either Janice or Talia, their voices sound so alike.

"Hey Ally!" Trish says so loud I bang my head. Ow! "You done yet, Talia and I dying to see!" Why does there always have to be boys...there's always boys nearby when stuff like this happens...

C'mon Ally! No more shy girl! I take a deep breath, exhale, and open the door and strut out of the changing room. Okay, my strut needs a little work. A lot of work.

"See!" Trish says. "I told you she could pull it off!"

"It looks great!" Talia says. "Now we need matching shoes..." The boys look at me weirdly and Austin stares a little long until Cassidy gets his attention.

"Austy! Move!" she pushes him a little and walks in the changing room, making sure to snicker at my bikini. I hug my arms.

"Nice," Travis says. Not him again.

"Thanks," I give a small smile and walk back to the changing room. I get back into my sundress and walk out of there holding the bikini. Ugh...

"You're getting it," Trish said.

"What?" I say before Talia pulling me towards the cashier.

"Hi, how may I hel you?" a lady asked us.

"Hi, my friend would like to purchase this bikini please," Trish handed over the bikini to her. I slowly reached into my purse for my wallet.

"That will be 12.99 dear," she starts printing a reciept. I give her the money and she hands me a bag with my bikini in it.

"See, easy peasy," Talia said.

"I can't believe I just did that," I say.

"Okay, let's just get out of here," Dez says. "It's weird for guys to be in a bikini store."

"What about Cassidy?" I ask.

"She knows we're going to the arcade, hopefully...," Austin mumbles the last part. I smile silently.

"I love the arcade, I'm the best at Dance Dance Revolution!" Dez says.

"We should have teams!" Trish says. "Um...I'll be with Talia, Dez with Janice of course, Um...Austin with Ally." She smirks at me.

"What about me?" Travis asks.

"You're going face the winning team with someone you choose" Trish says. Travis winks at me.

"Okay," he says. Oh my god...why Trish why...

We walked over to the arcade and to the Dance Dance Revolution. Some kids were just finishing up so we waited. Dance Dance Revolution was a dance game where usually two people battle each other on one of the dance mats while following the dance instructions on the screen. But because we were playing teams you and your partner just try to get as many points as possible, total your scores, and hope the other team(s) won't beat you.

"Okay, Trish and I will go first," Talia said once the kids finished. They stepped on the mats, stretched a bit, and pressed start. It seemed pretty simple. But anything simple I know I can mess up. They did really good actually. Once they finished they got 23, 893 overall.

"Nice job," I say to them as they step off."Thanks," Talia says breathing a little hard.

"Who's next?"

"Us!" Janice squeals and pulls Dez up to the mats. The song starts and you can definiely tell Janice is not a dancer. She laughs it away though. Dez does really well though, but I doubt even he can beat Talia and Trish with Janice's poor score. They end up getting 19, 937 points.

"Haha!" Talia laughs.

"No one can beat us!" Trish smiles.

"Let's do this," Austin whispers to me and runs ahead. Okay, I may be dating Dallas, but Austin's hair still is pretty perfect when he runs. That doesn't mean I nessacarily like him like that, it just means I complementing his hairdo. That's not flirting or liking or anything...right?

"I never done this before," I say a little nervous.

"You'll do fine," he smiles. Okay, his smile is cool too.

The music starts and I start dancing to it. And somehow, I'm actually doing well! Dancing is NOT my forte, so this was like a miracle! Ally Dawson, the new dancing star! Yeah, I can see it.

"See! You're a natural!" Austin smiles again. It really is cool. We dance well for the rest of the song, and we may actually have a chance! This is awesome! Soon the song is over, and Austin gets out his calculator on his phone to total our score.

"What'd we get?" I ask breathing a little faster.

"It's...," he presses a few things. "Yes! 25,672!" We smile and he gives me this side hug. Which is extremely awkward, but it's so short I don't think that it's romantic or anything. But still...it's a hug...between us...

"Travis, who's your teammate?" Trish asks. I smile again, knowing he can't pick me now.

"I pick...Dez," he says with a smirk and they head up there. And he even winks at me again. This is bad, because Dez is an amazing player. I bite my lip as the song starts, and I get even more worried because they're perfect! By the end of the song, they have a great score of 26, 593 points! They even beat ours!

"Oh crap," Austin says. Then he turns toward me. "We can beat them still!"

"Definitely...," I say shakily. I walk up to the mat and the song begins. We're doing good, but I have no idea if we can win or not. But then something horrible happens.

I trip.

"Ow," I fall but get up. Austin looks at me, worried.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, but wait...," I look towards the points. "I just got bonus points for that..." Austin and I lock eyes. Tripping!

We begin to wipeout and watch as the points roll in. Did we just hack the game? Soon the song is over and I swear I got fifteen bruises. Austin calculates our score.

"We got 27,363!" He yells and I experience a hug again. But this time it's a real hug! Not a stupid side hug!

"Austin!" someone yells. Oh no.

"Hey Cassidy! Look, Ally and I won!" Austin says and walks over to her. I step down by them. She gives me an evil glare.

"You left me at the store!" she yelled at him.

"I told you where I was going!" he said.

"Hm," she pouts.

"So what's the prize?"Austin asks.

"Um...we didn't say there was a prize," Talia says.

"I did that for nothing?" I say still panting.

"How about you all have to...buy our lunch," he asks.

"Fair enough, now c'mon, I'm starved!"

* * *

I was really confused. I still don't know what jus happened, because first there was the side hug, then the real hug? I mean this can be friendly, but isn't this a little too friendly? Is he flirting? Okay, I doubt he's flirting. But, then what is he doing?

It was midnight, and the day was great! I had lots of fun and the lunch we got was pretty good too. So now I was home, with Trish snoring in the corner, listening to music on my headphones. Music was the one way I could relax and think.

I loved all styles of music. I was the one girl who would listen to Mozart one minute and then change to Lady Gaga. Each style of music showed a different perspective of life, and I loved seeing how different each one was. I even tried to write songs, and some of them even were pretty good, but my stagefright didn't help at all.

One day, I knew I was going to sing and perform. But now was not the time. With school starting tomorrow (technically today because it's midnight) I had a lot more to deal with. So I closed my eyes and let the music overflow me.

Little did I know that tomorrow would change my life forever.

* * *

Hello my loves! How'd you like it? This week I'm going to be pretty busy but I'm going to try my best to get a few chapters in, just for you guys. The reviews I recieved made me smile like crazy! So thank you guys so much! It brings tears to my eyes to see how sweet you are!

Last question's answer: I'd have to say my favorite word is...miracle. Hearing or reading the word just adds a lot of hope to everyone, and that word is one I love to hear. It's just like that small little highlight or detail that just makes you feel a different way in seconds.

Question of the Chapter: What's one thing you want to change?

Sincerely,

Justlittleoleme


	6. My Uniform Is Pink

Guys, I'm apologize for not updating quick enough. It was such a foolish and horrible thing to do! But I'm losing inspiration. Please oh please my loves will you review or PM me some ideas? It would help so much!

Okay, I know I put this HUGE CLIFFHANGER on the last chapter. But I thought to add some more emphasize on it, I would make this section into parts. Not sure how many yet. But be ready for anything!

Here goes nothing...

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

What the hell just happened?

Now I apologize for swearing, since I barely ever do it, but today definitely was one of those "What the hell just happened?" days.

I threw my heels off and put them to the side, and starting eating one of the leftover muffins from the other day. I could feel my mascara on my eyes coming down, and the swelling of my leg bruise.

I hugged my completely ruined songbook, with the words all watered away.

Well before I get into the nitty-gritty details, starting from the begginning to the end, let me just make a little checklist so I don't miss anything important.

1. My uniform is pink.

2. My first party ruins my songbook

3. Trish won't talk to me

And to finish it off with the worst one...

4. He kissed me, in front of him

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Earlier that day, Still in Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up happy.

I woke up at 5:00 AM to my alarm clock, that also woke up Trish. She moaned and threw a pillow at me, which I "definitely" dodged. Well, luckily pillows are soft.

I strode over the restroom, grabbing my uniform from the dressor and putting it into the washer. It said to wash before wearing, so I decided to follow its directions.

"You doing a load?" Trish asks. "Can I put some stuff in?"

"That's fine," I say and shut the door. I sigh of hapiness; I love clean bathrooms. I turned on the shower to a lukewarm temperature, and went inside. I let the water relax me and I began to sing like I always do. I began washing my hair to the rhythm of the song even. Man, I am a freak.

Once I was clean I dryed off and put on a complimentary Green Academy robe on. It was silk, SILK! This school is so hardcore fancy.

"I'll dry your stuff okay...," Trish says kinda shakily through the door. I was going to ask why but then I tripped on the side of the bathtub.

"Ow," I whisper/scream. I see a bruise forming on the side of my leg. Oh great. Another bruise to add to my collection. I put that aside and begin to blow-dry my hair. It's so long now and brown, I should change it or something. Hm.

"Hey Trish I was...," My voice stops as I step out once I see what she's holding.

"I'm so sorry Ally!" she says.

"Why is it pink?" I say.

"Well, first of all you weren't supposed to put the red blazer and white shirt and socks together...and I kinda put a red load in since all I saw was the blazer you had, then I just dried it and saw...," she babbled.

"Does this mean I have to wear a pink uniform?" I ask.

"Yes," she says quietly.

"Okay," I say monotonely and grab my uniform.

"You okay...?" she asks.

'AHHHHHHHH! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?' I say inside my head.

"I'm fine," I really say.

"Oh okay, sorry Ally it was on accident," she slowly moves away giving a scared smile. At the end she just darts to the kitchen.

I decide to put it on, with the colors all mixed together. It looks pink. Really, really pink.

"Knock knock, I'm coming in!" Talia walks into the room and then sees me.

"Oh...my...go...sh," she says and walks over to me. "You're pink."

"I know," I say sadly. "Ugh, will they suspend me or something?!"

"It doesn't look that bad," Trish chimes in. "I like it."

"It's kinda cool," Talia agrees.

"I'm pink," I say again to let it sink in.

"Hey guys you comin...whoa!" Dez says walking in with Janice.

"Hey wait up! Okay pancakes are way better with...pink pink pink," Austin says once he runs in and sees me.

"What happened?" Janice asks. I look at Trish. She shrugs and gives a fake laugh.

"It's not that bad!" Trish tries to defend herself.

"I think it looks cool," Austin smiles at me. Okay, I really need to learn boy signs...

* * *

The begginning of the school day gave me a lot of attention. Which I don't know to classify as good or bad? But the teachers said it was fine since it was a pinkish white, but still I need to get rid of it sooner or later.

Overall though the classes were boring. And I had no classes with anyone! I mean anyone!

But that all changed once I heard three little BIG words.

"You wanna come?"

* * *

I am so disappointed in myself. This is an awful and incredibly short chapter. I'm so sorry guys! I would love any feedback or inspiration please! It would help so much!

And I know this is kinda weird and female doggy, but are any of you guys Young Justice fans? 'Cause I just started another story and it's so fun and beautiful to write! I think you guys would enjoy it. It's called "A New Generation" and you can always check my profile for it as well. Man this is female doggy, seeing how I just wrote this terrible chapter and asking for you guys to check my other story out? I'm really sorry guys...I feel beyond terrible...

The next chapter will explain more of the three little BIG words thing. You guys didn't think it was "I love you" right? Haha just noticed that could've happened.

Last question's Answer: One thing I'd like to change is probably...my confidence. I wish I could go out there in every situation, with less fear and more power. It's one reason I love writing so much, since I can pick my confidence level on paper.

Lucky Question of the Chapter: #1: What do you love about your best friend or closest friend? And #2: Do you think you can forgive for this chapter? :'(

Sincerely,

Justlittleoleme

P.S. I'm gong to try as quick as possible to get the next chapter out as an extra apology for my horrible work!


End file.
